Locker 627
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: JONAS fandom. She was the 8th love of his life; but who's counting anymore? NickMacy.


**locker627.  
**nick/macy.

by katie. 

because nick/macy is LOVE. even though i used to think it was disgusting. fortunately, the lovely and talented **YoureMyFavoritex **showed me the error of my ways.

therefore this story is for you, anna. i'd love if you wrote a nacy fic too...hint hint...:)

/

September 3rd, 2010.

Nicholas Lucas was officially a junior in high school. And really, he couldn't say that he felt that much different except for the fact that he had a better locker and his schedule was different. He still got up at 6:30, still ate Frosted Flakes with a banana for breakfast, still fought over the passenger's seat in Kevin's car with Joe. Sure, there was the whole "Kevin's in college now" thing, but nobody was mourning the loss of him and crazy in-school behavior yet.

"Yo, Nick," Joe said as he walked up to Nick's new locker.

Nick looked at Joe and blinked. "Can you not say yo, DZ?"

The mention of the "friend" they'd left back in L.A. made Joe grin, then wince. "Point taken. You seen Stella? I got her one of those caramel frappumochiatto things she likes."

Nick shook his head, having genuinely not given the blonde stylist a thought yet. It was 8 in the morning, and he was a 16 year old boy – give him a break.

"Helpful, really. Too busy texting a certain JONAS fansite owner, hmmm, Nicholas J?" Joe said with a grin when Nick's phone went off in his locker. Everybody – and by everybody, the author means EVERYBODY – was aware that Nick only used his phone for texting for three purposes: to yell at Kevin to stop texting, to yell at Joe to get his ass to band practice, or to shoot mushy messages back and forth with his girlfriend.

And because Kevin was at home and both Joe and Nick were at school, that left only one person Nick could be texting.

At the flush that rose up Nick's neck to his cheeks, Joe grinned widely. "Knew it. And how is our friend Macy Misa this morning?"

"Shut up, I don't know. This is the first time she texted me today," Nick mumbled in embarassment. He opened the text, trying to hide his smile when he thought of her pretty smile and deep hazel eyes and soft curves.

_Gonna be a little late to school – Stella had to stop at CVS for lipgloss. WTF? Don't wait for me at my locker, I'll see you during first period!  
macy :)_

Nick frowned and sent her a quick text back, disappointed that he wouldn't get a good morning hug and kiss. And he had really been looking forward to them, considering afterward he'd have to go to 1st period (gag) Physics.

"Why the long face, little brother?" Joe cocked his head.

"Stella had to make a quick stop on the way here. They're gonna be late," Nick said with a frown.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Joe deadpanned and ruffled Nick's hair before trudging off to...well, wherever Joe goes when he's not getting himself into trouble.

Nick grabbed the remainder of what he needed from his locker, then trudged off to Physics, all by his lonesome. On his way there, he couldn't help but think that maybe he did feel quite a bit different than when he was a sophomore.

For example, when he was a sophomore, he spent the majority of his day finding ways in which to avoid a certain Macy Misa, rather than finding ways to see her. He didn't have a girlfriend when he was a sophomore, and he didn't think about her every waking moment.

When he got to the classroom, he made sure to stealthily avoid Penny, and the other former loves of his life that were in his class. He decided on a seat in a middle row, where he felt most comfortable. Sitting in the front made you look like a teacher's pet, and sitting in the back made you look like a slacker. Nick was just average – an average seat for an average student.

It was a good five or six minutes before Macy walked in, out of breath with her uniform slightly wrinkled. She had her hair hastily tied back into a ponytail and she must have been too tired to put on make-up.

Nick forgot to breathe; she looked incredible.

"Hi," Macy exhaled sharply when she dropped into a seat next to him. "I just ran from Stella's locker on the first floor, to mine on the second, then I had to go to the third floor gym and get my lacrosse uniform, then I ran back here – oh my God – can't breeeeathe..." 

Nick chuckled lowly, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to her mouth. Generally, public displays of affection weren't his thing but Macy changed all that.

"Good morning," he murmured against her lips.

"It is now," Macy sighed dreamily, pulling away and flashing him a smile. "Sorry. I've been kind of all over the place this morning."

Nick shook his head, reaching over to brush her bangs from her eyes. "I lived in the same house with you for 3 months. I know," he said with a good-natured laugh.

He watched her open her mouth to respond, then sighed in disappointment when the bell rang.

Their teacher immediately began to take role call, assign seats, etc. while the typical first-Monday-back awkwardness ensued. Nobody talked to each other, nobody said a word.

Nick thanked the gods for his last name starting with L and Macy's starting with M when the teacher announced they were sitting next to each other. He'd usually dreaded sitting next to her in previous year – this year, he couldn't be happier.

About twenty minutes into a lecture the teacher was spewing about he expected full participation and complete cooperation in his class, Nick saw Macy slip a piece of folded up notebook paper onto his desk. Nick Never-Get-In-Trouble Lucas, being passed a note. The scandal.

_UOY EVOL I._

_Didn't get a change to tell you this morning. (:  
xoxo _

Nick smiled, passing her a note back.

**Love too you I.  
I told you in my head 24 times this morning. Guess you didn't hear.**

He grinned when she reached over and slapped his arm, falling a little more in love with her.

She was, if his memory served right, the 8th love of his life.

The other 7 didn't matter to him, though.

Because Macy would be the last.

_/_

MADE OF SUCK. like most of my work. but i hope you liked it, anna. :)

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" thanks. :)**


End file.
